galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Vestian
The others sing this song of Light and Dark. We, together, have transcended such unimaginative limitations. Appearance Vestians generally have vibrant skin that can be shades of golden orange to silver lilac. This is due to how much solar radiation that they come into contact with on a regular bases. They are generally in peak physical condition as they live a some what spartan lifestyle in the reef and make short trips to local areas for materials they may need. All Vestians are beautiful individuals though the Void Born tend to be cold and distant why the majority of the race is outgoing and personable. Their hair tends to be just as vibrant and they tend to wear their hair in unique styles. Vestian eyes are amazing to look into as their eyes can be pupil-less and glowing or with a vibrant glowing iris that is more common with Void Born, and can be of almost any shade though green tends to be the most common. Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight History Early History During the Armageddon war those that tried to leave Earth ran as fast and as far as they could. Those that thought that the conflict would never touch them stayed. Unfortunately as time went on they realized that in order to survive they must run and boarded colony ships that where designed to sustain life in space indefinitely. Their luck only held out until they hit the asteroid belt and came upon a huge graveyard of ships. They where ambushed by fiends and most of their ships where crippled. Then something happened that saved them. What that is no one can remember. The survivors dedicated themselves to survival and created the Reef. Other History At the end of the Armageddon war a ship from the outer void found the Reef. The inhabitants of the ship stopped to see if they had found something worthwhile and instead found the Vestians. The ship in question was piloted by a group of Nephalem that had come to see if anything was left on Earth and instead they found those in need. Recent History The Surviving Nephalem on the Reef have told the Vestians about the calling they feel now that the other Nephalem are beginning to come out of stasis. The Vestians are eager to see what happened to their old home and many are beginning the journey to Galea. Society & Culture Society Vestian society is surprisingly open with most individuals left to be carefree. There is a duality to the society due to the Void Born who tend to be more serious. This was not always the case and many died for this freedom. Due to this they are nominally ruled by "nobles" lead by a "Queen" as it is deemed easier for one individual to lead and make decisions for the whole. This is in part to the nature of The Reef being a space station with somewhat limited resources. The other reason has been lost to time but it is thought that the current nobles where the captains and crew of the original colony ships. This also means individuals are also limited in experiencing anything beyond the reef unless they volunteer for either the military or those that work in zero gravity environments.The Void Born are much more likely to join the military in a special forces type role, while Solar Born tend to join the military as front line combatants due to their strength and ferocity in battle. Almost all individuals are extremely educated and understand technology as it is part of their everyday life. The Nephalem that are left tend to be instructors or counselors for the Nobles. Religion All Religions are worshiped by the Vestians unless they would actively cause problems for the society. Solarborn Vestians tend to worship Taija and Sheila as their patron deities while Voidborn vestians tend to worship Bhalphos and Gaspar. Relations Individuals are allowed to be free in their relationships and love whoever they want. Solar Born vestians are very passionate lovers and experience loving emotions very strongly, they don't feel the need to hold back from making love to others they care about or expressing their feelings. However when they have their hearts broken, the experience becomes very traumatic to them which generally leads to a type of selective amnesia to forget very painful memories. Void Born tend to stick with other Void Born but this is not always the case. Void Born tend to form relationships not based on emotion and instead form relationships based on communal benefit. If they see a potential partner that they can gain something from, that's who they will choose to be with. Humans view Vestians with awe and are attracted immensly to the aesthetics that Vestians possess, Elves view Solar Born vestians as close kin and treat them very well. Dwarves feel vestians are outsiders and are not to be trusted, while halfings and gnomes look up to vestians as ideal creatures other than themselves. Most other races are indefferent to Vestians but are fearful of the power they posses. Adventurers Racial Traits Solar Born 26 RP *'Humanoid Type' * Ability Score Modifiers: '''+4 STR, +2 DEX, +2 CON, -2 WIS, +4 CHA * '''Speed: 30 ft * Size: Medium * Low-Light Vision * Resistances: Solar, Electricity 10 * Damage Reduction: 10/Magic * Gift of Language: '''Vestians can learn any language by coming into contact with the speaker of the language. This can be a confusing process for the Vetians and they take a -4 penalty for all actions after they do this for 1d4 hours. * '''Shards of the Past: Each member of this race picks one Knowledge skill and Knowledge Technology. The member of this race gains a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and those skills are treated as class skills regardless of what class the member of this race actually takes. * Star Caller: '''Members of this race are treated as +1 level higher when casting spells with the Fire or Solar descriptor. * '''Feat: Technologist * Void Vulnerability: Vestians are vulnerable to Void Damage. * Emotional: Vestians are very Emotional beings and due to this they take a -4 penalty on any saves for emotion effects. They can never voluntary end an emotion effect and must make a save to end any effect prematurely, Will DC is 10 + 1/2 class level plus charisma modifier. * Light Dependency:'' ''Vestians are constantly being bombarded by solar radiation and as such they are strengthened in natural light. When they have been in sunlight they can carry 8 times the normal amount without penalty and count as gargantuan for grappling and other feats based off size. However if they are not in natural light for 2 hours a day or if they are subjected to an deeper darkness spell they begin to weaken and lose the following Resistances, 'Damage Reduction, '''the bonuses listed under solar dependency' 'and' 'physical ability scores weaken at a rate of 1 per day to a maximum of 4. They can try and make a fortitude save DC 10 + class level plus charisma modifier to ignore this penalty for one day. Alternate Racial Traits Void Born are considered to be extremely taciturn and unfriendly by other Vestians and outright hostile to any other race they encounter. While most Vestians are emotional they are cold and cunning. Void Born make up the majority of the royal court and royal guard. Void Born do not have the' Star Caller, Void Vulnerability, Emotional, or Light Dependency''' racial traits. They have all of the same traits as standard Vestians with the following changes: * Ability Score Modifiers: '''+2 STR, +4 DEX, +2 CON, +4 INT, -2 WIS. * '''Resistances: '''Void, Electricity 10 * '''Void Caller: Members of this race are treated as +1 level higher when casting spells with the Cold or Void descriptor. * Solar Vulnerability: Void Born are Vulnerable to Solar damage. * Cold and Calculating: 'Void Born have a lack of emotion that is unsettling to most. They can never gain moral bonuses from emotion effects. They must still make the save at a -4 and take any penalties associated with the effect as they are not used to the sensation. * '''Darkness Dependency: ''Void Born are constantly being bombarded by radiation from the void and as such they are strengthened in darkness. When they have been in darkness they can carry 4 times the normal amount without penalty and count as huge for grappling and other feats based off size. However if they are not in natural darkness (complete dark) for 2 hours a day or if they are subjected to an daylight spell they begin to weaken and lose the following Resistances, 'Damage Reduction, '''the bonuses listed under darkness dependency' 'and' '''physical ability scores weaken at a rate of 1 per day to a maximum of 4. They can try and make a fortitude save DC 10 + class level plus charisma modifier to ignore this penalty for one day. Traits and Feats Traits * Feats *Vestian Feats